gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodile Hunt
Genre : Horror Size : 856 MB (mobile) 1 GB (PC) 405 MB (lite PC) 435 MB (lite mobile) 2.5 GB (sequel DLC) Protagonist : Dale Forest Antagonist : Deesy (side) Crocodiles Release : TBA Plot The player wakes up in a boat filled with water connected/lifted with two ropes. Under the boat, there is a swamp called Crocoswamp. A clown stands at a cliff next to the hanging boat, laughs and shrieks in the process of cutting the rope, in intention to drown the player. The clown suddenly pulls out a big 16mm handgun and shoots the boat that causes a hole in the boat just enough to fit a human body through. The player must hang on to the boat to survive the pulling wave. The controls are intentionally hard and only a few survives this one. Side 1 - Success of hanging on the boat The clown will shriek in anger and cut the rope. It'll then cut the ropes and let's you get thrown down to the swamp. At 32.00038% of chance, you can die of drowning or getting eaten by a crocodile. Side 2 - Failing hanging on the boat The player will fall to the water and hit a rock to the head in the swamp. A chance of getting eaten by a crocodile or fatal skull injuries or drowning. The player continues to swim and swim through the swamp with wandering Crocodiles. The player if reaches 500.6 nmi or 576.080192 mi, the ending will be the player finding land, or death... List of possible deaths 1. Eaten by a crocodile (many subdeaths, but the simplest way is this.) 2. Health decreased to level 0% 3. Drowning 4. Hunger 5. Dehydration 6. Skull injuries 7. Suicide 8. Heart attack 9. Food poisoning 10. Hypothermia 11. Radiation poisoning (Exclusive at Radiation Swamp) 12. Blood loss 13. Accidental shot by Deesy 14. Murdered by Deesy Mechanics Nautical Mile Meter To record how long the player has gone, the meter will record and always save if the player wishes to return to last checkpoint. In quick mode, the player must achieve 20.0869 nmi. HP To know the player's health, HP will provide the information needed to live. HP can be increased by using drugs, but the life expectancy will shorten. Regular HP will be 100% to death point. (0%) Air/O² The player's air is essential for living. If the player's air is 0%, the player will pass out. The chance of living and dying is a 50/50. The player can be leaded to the game over screen, or wake up washed up at an tiny island or floating up the water. Islands Tiny islands will be used for rest. The player will climb up a tiny island to fish or rest. The player can also use island as air, too. Toxicity This is not really a threat in the game. But it is still has serious consequences. It can go up by drinking swamp water, or swimming in the Radiation Swamp. In the Radiation Swamp, this meter will turn from not a threat to a meter to keep a close eye on. Movement If the player moves, it will increase the movement meter. It attracts Crocodiles. Difficulty It comes with little Sub-Mechanics. Baby Mode Achievement is 10 nmi. Toxicity is gone. Air is increased to 300%. HP is increased to 500%. Achievements available are only Noob Level Quick Mode Achievement is 20.089 nmi. Toxicity meter increased to 200%. Air is increased to 200%. HP is increased to 150%. Achievements available are only Bad Level Easy Mode Achievement is 100.6578001 nmi. Health and air is increased to 125%. Normal Mode Achievement is 500.6 nmi. Increase Mode Achievement is 500.6 nmi. Crocodiles are more agile and deadly. Hard Mode Achievement is 600.6 nmi. Toxicity is 50%. Radiation Swamp map available. HP and Air decreased to 75%. Challenge Mode Achievement is 1000.062119 nmi. Every meter is decreased to 50%. Crocodiles is very sensitive to movement. Event Mode Upcoming events will soon come in later updates, but right now this is all I can give you. Characters Deesy The clown the player first meet. A side antagonist that places a small role in the game, but big in the plot. Dale Forest The protagonist. The player plays as him. Dale is a Wildlife Biologist in the Timsah Swamp. Crocodiles Although not a human, but the beasts are the main antagonist. Version 1.1 Category:Horror Category:Crocodiles Category:Titanium Steel Games